A Hunt to Remember
by Vampire-Pocky
Summary: a Heartwarming Tale of one of Kiri's hunts with her uncle when she was young...


**A Hunt to Remember**

A Heartwarming tale of one of Kiri's hunts with her Uncle.

The young 13 year old Kiri Yagari was standing at the entrance to the Shio ramen shop in town. It was her rendezvous point with her Uncle, the place where they agreed to meet for lunch before heading out on their latest assignment. Since Kiri was still young, and training, the Hunter Society often sent her on missions with her Uncle, Toga Yagari. He was a well experienced Vampire Hunter, and Kiri's Guardian and role model. Her greatest dream was to be as good a hunter as him when she got older. She vowed that she would always be strong and prepared, as a hunter should. She took a deep breath and stretched. Just then her uncle came up.

gSorry, Kiri, I was running a bit late at the Headquarters." He said with a smile. "You still hungry? Like I need to ask."

She smiled and hugged him tight. "Of course I'm still hungry! I've been standing here for about an hour waiting on you. I've begun to get stiff," She stated sadly.

gYea, sorry I made you wait. Jiro-san was being a pain. He started yelling at the younger hunters and I was trying to stop him." He replied. "But really, let's eat now."

gOk!" Kiri squeaked as she skipped into the restaurant.

gRemember your manners!" Toga called out to her as he followed her in.

When Kiri was just a baby, her father had been in an accident and her mother abandoned her, leaving Toga to care for her. He was her Uncle, and she grew up knowing so. Only on rare occasions, when she was really little, did she ever make the mistake of calling him 'daddy' and even then, she corrected herself after she said it.

Toga had been training Kiri to be a Vampire Hunter since she was young, a week sooner than the Kiryu twins had been training. Kiri was friends with the hunter twins, often going over to their house for visits, due to her being around them from a young age.

Kiri was sitting at the table humming the lullaby she sang herself to sleep with. She sighed as she did. "Uncle, why do we have to kill this vampire? He's not even a level E, is he?" She asked.

gNo." He replied. "But sometimes we have to hunt down other vampires, too. That is, if they did something wrong."

Kiri looked at him sadly. "If they still have reason in their minds, why would they do something they shouldn't?" She asked.

Toga sighed and shook his head. "Many reasons, I guess. Vampires are unpredictable creatures. They are monsters at heart, in the end." He answered. "And sit up straight."

Kiri sat up, making her shirt visible. It was the one that Ichiru Kiryu had given her last time she visited them. It had a cartoon pancake on it, which had a hyper smile on its face.

gIchi-kun and Zero-kun will have to hunt the vampires one day too…But I heard that Ichi-kun was 'unfit' to become a hunter. I don't think it's fair." She whined.

gSometimes, hunters will have children that are unable to become Vampire Hunters, like Ichiru." He said, shaking his head. "Are you done eating?"

Kiri stood up and nodded. "Yes, come on please. Let's hunt the vampire." She said, while biting back her tears.

Toga stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, sighing. "Yea, let's get this over with."

The two exited the Ramen house after Toga paid for their food, and set out to find the Vampire.

gUncle, can I ask you something?" Kiri asked as they turned down a street, towards the town hall.

gSure, what is it?" he replied.

gIs it possible for me to stay with you forever?" She asked innocently. "I want to stay with you, Uncle."

He paused a minute. "Well, I suppose, but there will be a day when you want to leave my house and live on your own." He responded, sounding slightly sad.

She shook her head before saying, "But I won't. I will live with you forever, so you'll never be alone or sad. You're the only family I have and you don't deserve to be all alone."

Toga closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Thank you, Kiri, but the truth is you're likely to leave one day. You're a pretty young girl, and I'll bet you'll get more beautiful as you get older. One day, you'll fall in love and get married. You'll start a family of your own, away from the house you grew up in. Kiri, no matter what may happen in the future; I want you to know that it was a pleasure taking care of you all these years." He said tearfully.

Kiri smiled. "Don't cry, Uncle! I won't fall in love, ever, if that keeps you happy!" She hugged him tight.

He patted her on the head, while softly saying, "I'd be happier if you found your own way in life. If you do what you think is right, and what you think will make you happy."

She nodded with tears in her eyes.

gGot your gun ready?" Toga asked Kiri.

gYes, why?" She asked, pulling her gun out of its holster while wiping away her tears.

He pulled his gun out and aimed it down the alleyway where they were standing. "I can sense a vampire. It's likely the one we're looking for." He answered.

Kiri smirked. "Let's get him!" She yelled enthusiastically.

Toga nodded as they headed down the alley to investigate.

The End J

**Thank you! This story takes place before the Kiryu massacre, therefore before Cross Academy. In other words, this is a PRE-quel to Zero is… ****J**** Kiri smiles for all who read this! I quite like my Kiri/Vampire Hunter stories…I'll probably end up writing more. I always find it intriguing to look through a Hunter's point of view, and then follow it with a vampire's point of view. Thank you for reading! Hope you liked the sad sappiness!**


End file.
